Regarding a data recording medium such as an ID card, it is likely that a forged article is manufactured, or alteration is made by rewriting data such as a photograph and a full name. In order to prevent the forgery/alteration like this, a protection film to which a forgery/alteration prevention technology such as a hologram is applied may be pasted on a data recording medium.
For example, there is a possibility that forgery/alteration is made wherein a protection film is separated from a data recording medium, and one of the protection film and the data recording medium is reused.